Stuck Between the Choices
by BlackDNAngel
Summary: Kyo and Chiharu are finally boyfriend and girlfriends, but when Kyo get and scholarship in basketball and to go to America. what will she do? Yura is here too? What will happen to her relationship with Chiharu? Jealousy and tension will rise.
1. The Mail Came

**A/N: hey this is my first Girl Got Game fanfiction! I sencerely hope that youy like it! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Got Game or any others of Shizuru Seino's work. This is my own and oringinal story! **

**Full Summary: It's been 3 years now. Chiharu and Kyo are boyfriend and girlfriends now, but when Kyo gets an scholarship on basketball to the top school. Will she go? If she does, what will happen and how can Yura be there too!? What will happen to her and Chiharu's relationship? Tension and Jealousy will rise.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one **

**The Mail...**

'BRRIIILLIINGG'

"Uh...shut up!" I groaned, and rolled on to the side of the bed to smack the 'snooze' button on the alarm clock. _'I hate mournings!'_ I got out of bed and sliped on my slippers below. Then went into the shower and wasked myself quickly. "I really hate getting up." I muttered to myself as I looked into the mirror. I didn't get much sleep last night or dinner because of practice. They were going to the regionals..._again., _then to the nationals ..._again. _But to me it was quite alright cause if I was able to be with Chiharu. Then it would be alright.

Chiharu has finally recognized me as his girlfriend now besides someone to yell, hit, or as a friend. Even though it is my Senior year now. I was so happpy when he had finally asked me on a date instead of me asking him to take me out. So, in a way Chiharu has finally matured in his own wierd way..._I guess_..

Grabbing my stuff after I got got dress. I went out. "Hey!" I saw Yura and called out to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Great," I gave him a sarcatsic smile, and walked up next to him.

"Are you always so cheerful in the mourning?" He said with a smug smile. He knew that I wasn't a mourning person. Then his face became serious. "Hey. I was wondering if.." but he trailed off, when he saw Chiharu comming.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wondering what?"

"Uh, nevermind..I'll ask you later." He finished, and went the other way to give us some privacy.

I stood there dumbstruck, but regained my position when I saw Chiharu. "Hey!" I ran up to give him a warm hug.

He returned it and asked, "What did Yura what?" His vioce was a bit irritated. He was always a bit jealous about Kyo and Yura's relationship because of how close we are. Plus, on the bad side, he did ask me out once so that made it worse. But all in the end, it is nice to know that he likes me that much.

"Nothing, really," I said casually, but he didn't look convinced. So I quickly changed the subject. "Do you think we're going to make it into the regionals this year? The teams look pretty dedicated on winning from what I recall on our last game." It was true the game was pretty difficult.

"Yah, we always do, beside we have you and Yura on our side."

I smiled at that. "Thats true." I checked the time on my watch, and it was already eight. "Hey, we better get going. The bells going to ring soon." I grabbbed his sleeve and pulled to get his slow self moving faster.

"Whoa," he almost fell over when I pulled again. "Stop that." He laughed.

* * *

**xxxxBasketballxPracticexxx**

"Pass it!" I shouted to Yura. I ran up infront of him for him to pass it better, and his did. I dribbled the ball and shot, but Chiharu blocked it.

We were playing a scimage(sp?), and Chiharu was on the other team. Even thought he was my boyfriend, he has totally no mercy when he plays basketball. I ran after him, but my legs were starting to feel really weak, but I pressed forward.

I managed to steal the ball from him and pass it to another team member. He tried a shot from the three point line, niut missed and rebounded to the other team. It was Chiharu! He dribbled, shot, and it went in. That was it for the game. It was for who ever team makes the first shot win, and we lost.

"Losing team! Run ten laps around the court!"

_'Dammit,'_ I started to run about two laps when my stomach started to feel real acidy by now, I felt real faint and unstable. I can't stop though. I didn't want to. I wanted to get this over with so I can see Chiharu.

"Comeon, you can do it!" He cheered on. That gave me a little more strength to keep going cause I knew he was there and watching. It made me happy.

I was the last one to finish but that was fine. As long, as I finished I was okay. I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. Now I seriously wished I had my short hair. It was all over my face. "Kyo, are you ok? You look pale," a concerned voice asked.

I looked up to see, it was Yura. "During the run, you look like you were going to collapse." It was true though. I did feel like that, but I would never admit it.

"Are you sure? I feel fine." I tried to sound convincing, but I didn't think it worked to well.

He didn't say anything to a minute, then went on and said, "Chiharu is waiting for you, outside."

"Ok, thanks.You go on and tell him I'll be there." I said smiling back.

"Yah, I'll tell him that."

I went to the bleacher and sat down to rest_. 'I seriously am not feeling all that well. Maybe its that food I had this afternoon._' But I got up again and went into the guys lockerroom. "What_?" _I didn't even notice that I went into the guys locker room, but luckly for me no one was in there._ 'Wow, I guess old habits don't change, but then again I am tired so I can be out of it._' I chuckled to myself in thought of that.

I started to take off my top, but now I really started to feel dizzy. I didn't know why, but the whole world seemed to be on a top. I felt really wozy, my head was spinning. Then, without warnimg...my legs collapsed. I fell back, and then there wass this stabbing pain on my head. I guess that I hit my head in somthing. I saw someone comming in before I closed my eyes completely, and fainted.

"Kyo!! Hold on! Your going to be alright!"

* * *

**_xxxNursexxxx_**

When I opened my eyes, I was in a different room then I was before. The room was white, and on the counter there was medical supplies. It was the nurses room! _'Why am I here? What happened?' _

There was someone next to me. "Chiharu?"

"Shhhh, I'm here..." his vioce soft when he touched me on the forehead.

"What happened?" I sad looking at him. My body still weak from what happened.

"Exhaustion..Why did you tell me that weren't feeling well?"

"Heh, I didn't even notice that I was like this."

Then, the door opened and a nurse came in. "May I take your temperature?" She smiled at me. "And you may stay if you like." she said to Chiharu.

"Uh, I have a question.." I wasn't really sure if I should ask, but my curiousity was stronger then I was now.

"Yes what is it?" She smiled.

"Um...I was wonder who was I person that brought me in?" I started to blush.

"Ah, yes. I don't really know the name but he had black hair."

_'Well, that really helped...very discriptive.' _"Do you have any other discription of the person?"

"I think he's in the basketball team. He carried you all the way here too!"

I looked at Chiharu, and he looked back and mouthed the word 'Yura'.

"Ok, your all done now, sweetheart. You can go back now if you like, but make sure you take it easy from now on. Don't push yourself too hard." She smiled at me again and left the room.

I sat there a bit dumbstruck at what Chiharu mouthed. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"I am so sorry! I'm your boyfriend and I can't help you when you need me!" His word were sincere. "Yura even warned me about you and...I didn't listen..I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry as long as I am fine there's no need to worry. Plus I don'y blame you, I was stubborn and didn't want to admit that I needed rest." I laughed at myself mentally. I tried getting out of bed, but my legs were still unstable.

Instinally, Chiharu came to my side. "Here, lean on me." he offered. He put one of his arms around my waist the other one around my shoulder.

We walked together, but I puted most of my weight toward him. We stopped in frint of my dorm. "Hey, I can make it from here." I breathed, but before I can go. I went on my tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. At first he didn't really get what was going on, but he kissed back with such sweet intensity. I began to put my arm around his neck, and pull him closer to me, but he puklled away, but still leaving me breathless. "It's late. You should get some sleep." He said whispering in my ear. "I'll see you tomarrow."

I went in, and got ready for bed. that night I had the most wonderful dream. ...about Chiharu.

* * *

'Yawn' "Heh, thank god that its Saturday, today." I got out of bed with the best of attitude today. I went to get myself something to eat, remembering what ahppened yesterday. Concerning the collapse and the killer kiss.

"Oh, I forgot to check the mail." I was so busy yesterday I forgot all about it.

I went outside to get the mail. I opened the mailbox. There was this big envelope inside. _'Oh, I wonder what it is?' _I shut the mailbox and went inside. Going in, I went to sit on my sofa. the adress on it was written in English. So, it was hard for me to read it. The letter inside was in Japanese though, thank god.

"Oh, my..." I dropped the letter. _'I just got a scholarship to go study in America for womans basketaball...in the top college too...'_

_TBC..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: hey what did you think...ok? hope that you liked it! but I'm not sure wat the pairings are going to be...should it be Kyo/Yura or Kyo/Chiharu? You decide! XD**

**btw: Kyo and all the others are now in their last year in high school just in case you missed that part. and thats why she has a scholarship to go.**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! XP**


	2. Happenings

**A/N: hey, I'm finally back! In this chapter I will change the POV cause I kind of figures that using Kyo's POV doesn't help in getting you reviews. Lol**

**Well, right now I'm not so sure about the votes anymore….cuz I always wanted a kyo/yura pairing. So….sry. Crummy own gut will kill me is I don't listen to it. But I will still listen to ur votes!**

**Alrighty then, let start!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Happenings**

The days came and went just like any other days. The days grew hotter and hotter as the days went by. Summer has finally come, only days before she the time limit was expied for her to enter in the college.

Kyo tucked in a loose stained of hair that was in her face behind her ear. A heavy sigh slipped though her lips. "Kyo," a male voice interrupting her thoughts. She looked up to see Chiharu's concerned face. "Are you, ok? You haven't been yourself lately."

"What? I'm fine. Perfectly fine," she smiled, trying to cover up the wariness in her eyes. She looked down at her ice cream sundae. It was begging to melt in the heat. Kyo could tell that, that didn't convince him. She scooped up a bit of the ice cream and stuffed it into her mouth.

Leaning in closer, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he said, putting his index finger under her lower lip, and wiping off the extra cream that was on her lip. Then ate it.

She blushed at his action, "Yah, I know." She looked straight at his face, still uneasy telling him about it. "Well, you see. I got this letter that say that I got picked to be about to study aboard in the U.S. for woman basketball league," she paused for moment to remember what else was on the letter. "I think it also says that I get a full cover scholarship…" whispering it at the end.

"That's great, Kyo," he said meaning ever word he said. "You have to go!"

"You don't understand…that means," trailing off at the end. "I won't be able to see you."

He dropped his gaze at her, "Yes, that's true…but you can't just give up an opportunity like that, "also dropping his arming to his side touching the char legs.

"But-"

"Kyo, I love you but think about it… this an life time opportunity, and I'm completely supporting you on going."

"I know!" her voice cracking up. "I don't want to leave you." Tears swelled up in her eyes. Her long hairs sliding down her shoulders, covering part of her face. Kyo could hear the chair sliding back, and his footsteps coming closer.

Long arms wrapped around her, squeezing all her worries away. Slowly and carefully he let go, but his face still right in front of hers. "I will stay here until you get back." He promised, his forehead touching hers.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

'**Riiinng, Riinng' **"Hello?"

"Hey, it me, Chiharu."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Uh…. midnight? Why you got mad when I called this time before?"

"Your not the one going to work at 5:00 AM tomorrow," Yura was completely ticked off. "What do you want?"

"Well…"

"I'm hanging up." He warned.

"…Kyo…She got a scholarship to go study aboard in the U.S." Chiharu paused for a moment then spoke, "And I said that she should go."

In that moment, silence filled the phone, leaving him in the blank. Then Yura spoke, choosing his words carefully, "Why are you telling me this?'

"Was that the right thing to do?"

"I don't know. I mean she is your girlfriend."

"She's your friend, too."

"I know…but you're the much important person in her life right now." His voice low and quiet. "Your answer counts a lot more that her own."

"Yah…"

"Just think about it," Yura said after a long pause. Then just like that he hung up the phone.

A long sigh escaped Chiharu's lips as he hung up the phone. Yura wasn't much help at all. He lay there on his bed with a frown plastered on his face. _'I guess this is the last summer I have with you.' _His thoughts bitter, wishing he had known sooner. _'I'll make it last…' _with that last thought, he shut his eyes; thoughts of Kyo drifted him to sleep.

XxXxXx (Time has passed) xXxXxX

The smell of salt filled her lungs. It has been almost forever since the last time she's seen the ocean. Her father has never been the one to bring his daughter to the sea for some quality time; he was always too busy with his basketball.

"Kyo?"

She spun around to see the person that called her name. The sunlight blinded her, but she saw his black hair. "Yura?" placing her hand above her brow trying to get a better view. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He was wearing normal clothing. A white t-shirt and a blue beach shorts.

"Um, I came cause Chiharu invited me…" he said, as matter as fact.

Then a jolt of memory shot through shot through her. Remembering that Chiharu said that he had a surprise for her. _'I guess this was his surprise…' _"Oh, he did say something about that…" said Kyo cracking a small nervous grin.

"Hey! Yura, you made it!" a yell of Chiharu's voice coming from behind. He ran up to them, panting a little to catch his breath. "I thought that you said you might not make it, " rising a brow.

"Well, I made it, " a smirk appeared as he saw that Akari and the others appearing out of nowhere. "So, did the others, I see."

A huge smile formed on Kyo's face, grinning almost to ear to ear. "Thank you..." whispered Kyo, so that no one can hear her, but the most important person in her life. It was nce to see her frineds one last ...before she leaves...This is the last week, she is going to be here with everyone.

"What are you doing?" Akari shouted. Her face horrified at Kyo's behievor.

Kyo stared back at her, "What are you talking about?" she asked in the middle of talking off her shirt. The girl continued to stare at Kyo, and then she noticed at what she was going. "Oh, mean this? It's ok, " Kyo assured, then taking off the shirt. "See I told you," a light blue binkini showed in the place of bare skin. She kept on her white short on though.

By now most of the guys, including Chiharu, had their gaze at Kyo, propbably hoping for ore show of skin. They turnes their backs as soon as Kyo turned around. Her figure was really nice now. She had the curves, the butt, and as you can say the tits.

Later, Akari asked her to come into the water with her, and the otehr girls, while the guys played volleyball or watched. Kyo sighed heavily, "Wow, its really hot to day." she wiped her sweat away from her eyes. She had just finished a game of volleyball...Yura vs. herself. Suprisingliy she beat him, but she had a feeling that he had gone easy on her. His famous smirk was a dead give away. "Hey, Chiharu," she shifted her legs to move. "I'm going to get a us some slushies."

"Sure," he got up, from where he was resting. "I'll come too."

"Thanks," she smiled, then the sile turing into a thin line. "Do you know where Yura is?"

"No... he left right after the match, I think.." The statement didn't really help her. But she accepted the answer eithr way.

The walk to the slushies shop was short. "Can you carry all of those?" she asked. By the way he has all those slushies stacked, didn't look like he could hold.

"Yah," he sounded confident, so she dropped the subject. Haft way through the walk, something caught her eye...

The sunset...It was beautiful...the purple and orange coliding together into a beautiful array of colors. She ran up the ledge that was closest to it. "Kyo! Wait up!" Chihaur was forced to put down his tray and ran after her. By now she was dangerously close to the ledge. "Kyo, watch out-"

Too late...the ledge couldn't support her wieght...

**_TBC..._ **

_

* * *

_

A/N: hey...like the cliffhanger? i didn't mean to do that is just that i don't have time to do any more...so here is the cliffhander and next chapter will will see what happens to Kyo!

PLZ STILL CONTINUE VOTING ON THE COUPLE, K/Y OR K/C i must know...(even though my heart tells me that i want to do a Y/K fanfiction...but your fans before your own! lol thats my model! LOL)

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! XP


End file.
